Why I Came Along
by Starlight623
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a heart to heart before beginning their quest.


Disclaimer: Ok, everything belongs to JKR and I can completely attest that I am not her, seeing as how if I was, I wouldn't need to write this.

A/N: Please don't lynch the author since I'm not working on the sequel to "Wedding." I had to get this out first. The sequel is in the works and will be beginning … well, eventually. But this had to come out first. I'm using Robert and Emily from that story for this though. Perhaps we can use a little plug n play and just insert this in the other story somehow. Either way, this story picks up where _I_ think book 7 should start.

Ginny, indeed …. grumble

* * *

Harry stood still. He looked around one last time at his surroundings. Even if they succeeded in what they were about to do, (or even if they didn't) he'd never see this hellhole again.

"Ok, Hedwig, fly to Ron's. They'll be able to take care of you while … while we're gone," he said as he opened the cage door.

The white owl flew to her master's shoulder, as if not wanting to go.

"Hedwig, I'd love to take you, but this is going to be dangerous. I couldn't bear to lose you too."

Hedwig hooted softly.

"Well, maybe there is one more thing for you to deliver."

Harry rushed to his trunk and pulled out his quill and some parchment. He scrawled a quick note to Ron as Hedwig flew to the desk.

_Ron,_

_I'm sending Hedwig to live at the Burrow for a time. But in the case that I'll need her, please do me a favor and transfigure her feathers to brown. A snowy owl may be a bit conspicuous._

_I'll see you in a few days,_

_Harry_

_PS, Be watching for Prongs …_

"Ok, girl. I hate to do it to you, but you're gonna get a dye job when you get there. Hope you like brown."

Hedwig gave a hoot and a rustle of her feathers.

"I know, I know. But it's for the best." He stroked her back. "Hedwig, I want you to know, you were a great friend to me when no one else would be. You were more than a pet. Please be careful while I'm gone. I love you, girl."

Hedwig nipped at his fingers affectionately.

"Ok, take this note to Ron and stay there 'til I need you. You always seem to know when that is."

He shrunk her cage and tied it and the note to her leg and sent her out the window. He suddenly felt very alone. It was time to leave.

He decided to write one more note before leaving.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_I'd like to thank you for your "hospitality" during my stay here. Trust me, if there was anywhere else to have been, I would have been there. But, I guess you were as good to me as you could have been considering your feelings toward "my kind." Regardless, I just think it's fair of me to tell you that I am leaving. I'm heading off to finally defeat the bastard that killed my parents. I don't think I'll ever be back here again, so have a nice life. I hope I kill Voldemort just so you and your family can have the normal life you've dreamt of for 16 years._

_Yours,_

_Harry **Potter**_

Harry liked the way he signed it. He wrote extra dark on "Potter" just to show her that he enjoyed being a part of that magical family.

He tacked the note to the door, figuring that Petunia would never actually go into his room to find it.

One more check of the trunk. Some clothes, some parchment, some quills, his Firebolt, the Invisibility Cloak, his photos and a few other things that didn't mean much, but they were still _his_. He shrunk his trunk, placed it in the pocket of his Gryffindor cloak and thought as hard as he could about his destination – Hermione's room.

This was a challenge, as he had never been there, but he decided to concentrate as hard as he could on Hermione herself and hoped it would allow him to Apparate to her.

He suddenly found himself in the exact place he hoped to be. There were bookshelves _everywhere_! A white canopy bed, neatly made, sat against the wall and upon the bubblegum pink comforter perched Crookshanks.

"Hello, Crookshanks," Harry said, sitting next to the ginger beast, petting it gently. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"I'll be right back, Mum!" Hermione called as she opened the door to her room.

Harry tensed; this wasn't going to be good. He aimed his wand at her and thought _Silencio_!

Hermione's mouth was shaped like a scream, but no noise came from it. When she saw who was on her bed, she smiled, and then straightened, drawing her wand.

"Hermione! Calm down! It's me!" Harry said, but Hermione wouldn't lower her wand.

"Ok, ok, fine. My father was an animagus. Your favorite flavor of jam is raspberry. _Finite Incantatum_. Go ahead."

"My favorite author is Jane Austen and your wand has a phoenix feather core," she replied.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Now, yes. I don't see what the big deal is about a couple of questions."

"Seems a bit pointless to me," Harry explained with a shrug. "A Death Eater could easily find these things out. But if it'll make you feel better: my owl's name is Hedwig, my mother had red hair, my Patronus is a stag, I hate my fame, I have a severe disgust for rats and I would have a favorite television show if I were allowed to watch it. Now, if you're a Death Eater, I just gave away some prime information."

Hermione laughed. "I believe you. You weren't the only one to study about Legilimency."

"Miss Granger! Were you having a peek into my head?"

"Yes, well, I'd rather not have a Polyjuiced Harry popping into my bed room, thank you."

"Ah, but the real one is ok?" he said with a smirk.

"Harry James Potter! I should hex you on the spot for sneaking in here, not to mention silencing me!"

"Would you rather have had your parents tearing up here to see why you screamed?"

"Well … no, but that's certainly not the point."

"And shouldn't you congratulate me? That was a great nonverbal spell!"

"Yes, yes, it was amazing. Now, why are you here?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"It's time," he simply answered.

She nodded. "All right, well, let me tell my parents."

He leapt to his feet and grabbed her arm delicately.

"Hermione, I thought we said no parents!"

"No, Harry, _you and Ron_ said no parents. I'm telling mine." She smiled at his scowl. "And you're coming with me."

"I'm … I'm sorry?"

"Yes. Someone has to convince them that their baby is safe."

"That's what the note is for! "Dear Mum and Dad, Went to save the world … hope to be back soon … don't wait up. Love, Hermione." Simple, right? Let's keep with that part of the plan."

"Harry, Ron's parents already know what's going on in the world and the Dursleys couldn't care. My parents would want the truth, not a note."

And with that, she began to head downstairs.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered as loudly as he could. Finally, he gave up. "Crookshanks, you've got a headstrong mistress!"

The feline replied with a low meow and went back to sleep.

"Traitor," Harry muttered as he began to follow Hermione. One thing was for sure, he was not in the mood to see her parents again under these circumstances.

"Ah, Harry. What's this I hear about you taking our daughter away?" Robert Granger said as Harry descended the stairs.

"Um … well, er, you see," Harry stammered.

"Harry, look. We're not exactly thrilled with the idea of you two – and Ron – heading out for this adventure. Now, I realize that this is just to find the horkn – what are they again, Hermione?"

"Horcruxes, Daddy."

"Yes, Horcruxes. But it's going to be dangerous nonetheless."

Harry grimaced. He knew telling the Grangers would be a bad idea.

"Well, sir, you know Hermione. I told her she didn't have to come. And she's still welcome to stay at home."

"Now, Harry, you know better than that," Emily Granger interjected. "Hermione won't just sit here if she knows that you're in danger."

Harry barely noticed that Mrs. Granger didn't include Ron in that sentence, but Robert spoke up then.

"Harry, we've never been asked to send a child of ours to war. But if that child were to ask us what they should do, I would ask, 'Is this your fight?' Harry, is this Hermione's fight?"

"Sir, all I know is that it is my fight. I know what I have to do. But I also know that I probably would not have accomplished all I already have without your daughter. You'll have to ask Hermione if it is her fight or not, but I know that I would be privileged to have her by my side in this quest. And I can promise you with all my heart that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Not a scratch will fall upon her."

"Hermione, is this your fight?" Robert said, turning to his daughter.

"Of course it's my fight. I'm a witch! These are my people dying out there, fighting for the side of good. How can I not want to help their cause?"

"That's our Hermione. Always out to help others," Emily sighed.

"Mum, Dad, Harry's parents died for this cause. His godfather, our Headmaster, and countless others are gone because of Voldemort. The school is closed now and Neville's parents have been insane for well over a decade. And these are just the facts that are close to Harry and I. There's a war going on and it's terrifying, but I can't sit here and do nothing while it rages on around me," Hermione finished.

"Well put, love," Emily said.

"Hard to say no to that, eh, Harry?" Robert said. Harry could only shake his head.

"Exactly. Now, Harry, you know I won't stay here and my parents know I won't stay here. So, let's have dinner and get on our way," Hermione said, standing and walking out of the room.

"Dinner?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, can't have you two going off on an adventure on an empty stomach, now can we?" Emily laughed as she went the same way as Hermione.

"No, I guess not," Harry mumbled as he followed all three Grangers into the dining room.

After what Harry felt was the most awkward dinner of his life (and that was saying something after living with the Dursleys), it was time to leave.

Robert Granger pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, understand, this is my only child you're taking with you. Now, I see that there's no other place she would be than with you, but her determination doesn't make me worry any less. What makes me worry a little less is her trust in you. If she says that you'll protect her, then you will. Please, just don't let either of us down."

"I won't, sir. Your daughter is going to be completely safe," Harry replied.

Just then, Hermione came down the stairs in her Gryffindor cloak, presumably with her trunk somewhere with her.

"All set, Harry?" she asked.

"I suppose so."

"Where are we going?"

"Grimmauld for now."

"Right then."

Emily and Robert gave Harry and Hermione hugs, wished them luck and held back the tears as the pair Apparated away.

They both Apparated into the master bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione sat on the bed in silence for a few moments. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Come along with me."

"Because I promised you that I would go with you, Harry," she replied simply.

"But you know I'd never hold you to that."

"So? You know I'd never leave you to do this alone!"

Harry fell silent again.

"Are we going to the Burrow tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm sending my Patronus to tell Ron to come here."

"You don't want to see Ginny before we go?"

"No."

Hermione paused. "Why?"

"You know, I've been asking myself the same thing over and over. I may be marching to my death and I don't want to see the girl that I supposedly love. Why is that?"

"Only you can answer that, Harry."

"Hermione, please don't go psychologist on me. Just give me your opinion."

"Why do you need my opinion?"

"Because I always have. Where do I go to for answers? You. Who always knows what's best for me? You. Who do I always want to watch my back? You. You're the only one that's been straight with me for my entire life."

She paused again. How could she put this delicately? "Harry, look. Maybe you were more in love with the _idea_ of a normal relationship, rather than with Ginny herself."

"But I was so jealous when she was with other guys."

"Was it jealousy?"

"I … I don't know."

"Ok, well, if you really want my opinion …"

"I do, Hermione, I really do."

"Alright. I think at first, you acted brotherly … 'don't touch my sister' and all. But then you began to think about it, and suddenly you saw what the other boys saw, a beautiful young woman, a very desirable young woman … and that killed the brotherly aspect. I mean, you _were_ a sixteen year old boy then."

"_Man_, thank you."

"Fine, an exceptional, strapping young man!"

"Better," Harry laughed.

Hermione giggled as well. "Now, as this lumberjack of a human, you saw nothing but her physical appearance, but then you began to think about it … 'hmmm, she likes Quidditch too! And her sense of humor isn't too bad … wait a second … _I _want Ginny!' Am I close?"

"Well … yeah, a little."

Hermione snorted. "I'll bet more than a little. But then things progressed, you were a cute couple. People probably made comments about looking like Lily and James and how sweet that was."

"Did they?" Harry asked, as if he just realized that's what they'd look like.

"Well, probably. I mean, it never occurred to you that you're the mirror image of your father and she's got the trademark red hair of your mother?"

"Um, no."

"I see. Well, regardless, if you really want my theory, the only thing that held you and Ginny together was teenage hormones."

"What!"

"Harry, honestly. Did you really think you were in love with her?"

"Well, yes, actually."

"Well, I'll let that slide since you don't have much experience, but Merlin, Harry! This is no different than Cho. You saw a pretty girl (who happened to like Quidditch) and your heart flipped. It's nothing to be ashamed of, boys do it all the time."

"But I don't want to be a typical boy."

"Doesn't matter. Your hormones dictate that. So, tell me. Why did you think you didn't want to go to the Burrow?"

"Honestly? I didn't know at all. I kinda figured that I didn't want to face her and tell her what I was doing."

"She doesn't know?"

"No. Of course she doesn't."

"Why not? She was your girlfriend and you didn't tell her?"

"Dumbledore said not to tell anyone."

"You told Ron and I."

"I asked about you guys. He said it would be ok."

"And you didn't tell her anyway?"

"Dumbledore said not to!" Harry said, raising his voice.

"And you listened to the old fool?"

"That old fool is dead, Hermione! Have some respect!"

"Yeah, because you always respected him."

Harry was dumbstruck. What was she saying? Why was she saying these awful things?

She instantly softened. "Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right. It's not like I've always listened to him in the past. So, why didn't I tell her?"

"I can't answer that. Only you can."

Harry thought for a minute. "Because I only really trusted you and Ron with that information."

Hermione nodded.

"If I couldn't trust my girlfriend with that kind of information, then … Merlin, what does that mean? My God, I am a typical teenage guy."

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Hermione smiled.

"You'd be surprised. I feel … sleazy now."

"Oh Harry, honestly. It's not like you slept with her or anything … did you?"

"Hermione! No! Of course not! You know I'm not like that! And neither is Ginny!"

"Well …"

"Why? What do you know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's just rumor, but … well … there was Dean … and maybe Michael Corner … and a Ravenclaw whose name I didn't get … and maybe a Slytherin …"

"Ginny!"

"It's just a bunch of rumors, though," she hastily added.

"But with that many rumors, one's got to be true … right?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Well, A) I thought you knew and B) Would you have believed me?

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I probably would have said they were just rumors. Maybe it's best I got out of that relationship when I did, then." He paused. "You know what, I'm never dating again."

"Harry! Don't be stupid!"

"Well, I certainly attract the winners!"

"Oh, come now! Look at my big crushes: a lying "professor" and a dimwitted Quidditch star."

"What about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"You never liked him? What about last year?"

"Harry, you are clueless. Maybe there was a teensy piece of me that fancied Ron a bit, but I mostly liked the attention he gave me. I was upset when he directed that attention to other girls. I mean, it wasn't always positive attention, but at least a boy was noticing me."

"I noticed you!"

"Harry, you know what I mean. None of the boys whom I wanted to notice me did."

"Bastards," Harry mumbled. Hermione merely smiled. "Oh, Merlin. I was one of them, wasn't I?" he asked.

"Well, you could say that."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm a prat. And there was a time where I really thought I fancied you.

"Don't apologize, Harry. You were busy with saving the school and dating pretty girls."

"I told you once, I do _not_ think you're ugly. I think you're quite attractive."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hermione smiled. Suddenly she noticed how closely they were sitting.

"So, what are your feelings about me now?" Harry asked as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Now? Um … well …"

"Thought so. You still fancy me!" he said, smugly.

"What!"

"That answer, that look on your face. You, Hermione Granger, are in love with me!"

"Wow, ego check, please. I do not still fancy you."

"Fine, if you say so."

"I do say so." She stared at him. "Oh bloody hell." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him instantly.

Harry's eyes shot open and then suddenly closed as he relaxed into their first kiss.

Once it ended, Harry didn't know what to say. "Hermione … I … what …"

"Like you're the only one who can spontaneously kiss someone?"

"But you said … but …"

"I lied."

"I see that."

"But how did you feel about that?"

"That kiss? Bloody hell, I thought it was amazing. I've never … felt love like that before."

Hermione blinked back some tears.

"Wait … the power he knows not … I thought I knew before, but there was so much more to it than that. My _ability_ to love wasn't it … it was to be loved and to actually _return_ that love as well. Hermione, _you're_ my weapon!"

"How romantic."

"Come here, you silly woman!" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

After quite a few minutes of passionate snogging, Harry finally decided on oxygen.

"So, what do we do about Ginny and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I broke up with Ginny and you never really dated Ron, so we're ok, right?"

"Harry, be reasonable. Ron may still have his crush on me and Ginny probably still fancies you as well. Merlin knows she lied to me about being over you the first time!"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we find it. For now, I say we just keep this to ourselves. I'm still worried about Voldemort trying to kill those I love."

"Love," Hermione whispered. It had a nice ring to it. Then, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"The thought of me with Ron and you with Ginny for the rest of our lives. We'd be one big happy Weasley family! How absurd!"

Harry laughed as well. "What are we, 'The Brady Bunch'?"

"Exactly! Oh, imagine the sight of all of us. Merlin, what a ridiculous notion!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and finally laid upon the bed.

"The day after tomorrow, I'll send for Ron and we'll leave once Prongs finds him, all right?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry about anything, ok? Don't worry about Ron's silly crush, or the impossibly hid Horcruxes, or Death Eaters, because nothing will lay a finger upon you when I'm around."

"Ok, Harry."

"I … I love you, Mione," Harry stammered.

"What?"

"Gonna make me say it again, huh? Fine. I love you, Hermione Granger."

"Well, it was nice to hear again, but you called me Mione. How cute. I like it. But _never_ let Ron call me that. Ever."

"Fair enough. Now, is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Good night?"

Harry made a puppy face.

She smiled. "I love you, Harry Potter. I guess you know why I came along now, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose I understand. And you understand why I wanted you to stay home."

"Yeah, I realize that. But look who won," she said with a smile.

"I should get used to that, shouldn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Harry. And I always will."

Harry kissed her softly and then pulled the covers up over them.

He didn't know what was coming, or what they were even going to do about the Horcruxes, but the mission suddenly seemed easier now that he had Hermione fully by his side. "Power he knows not," indeed.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I wrote that a bit hastily here at work today, so I hope it was ok. I just had to purge the HBP demons. The quote about "is this your fight" is from "Lois & Clark." I don't think I got it completely right, though. Anyway, Clark's dad says it before Clark leaves for New Krypton. Yeah, I know, big dork.

And my apologies for making Ginny seem like a "scarlet woman." Just venting I suppose. Sorry to all the Ginny fans out there, but she's not my favorite person right now!

Regardless, this is just a one-shot so I can get back to "Love of a Lifetime." Please be watching for it.

A/N2: Ok, after reading my review from Talion, I was left thinking, "MuggleNet interview? What MuggleNet interview?" So, lucky me, I traipse on over to read it. Now, I think I should interject here that I RARELY visit MuggleNet due to the fact that I found them TERRIBLY biased towards all things OBHWF. wretch Anyway … so, when I see that the interviewers (and the INTERVIEWEE – bad form, JK, honestly) were blantantly laughing at our ship … well, livid is a good word to use. Now, I've skimmed the interview to keep myself from hurting the innocent computer, but from what I can tell, she only speaks of book 6. There's a teensy possibility that maybe book 7 can be a different story. But as far as I'm concerned, the HMS Pumpkin Pie proudly sails on … no matter what!

And since I'm posting this on now, I'd like to make a request. If you are a Hermione/ron shipper, keep your comments to yourself.


End file.
